Soirée d'Halloween un peu étrange
by GabyMoose
Summary: Kuroko fut obligé malgré les protestations d'aller passer l'Halloween. (Pour un concours sur un forum RPG)


Halloween. Kuroko n'avait jamais vraiment porté une attention particulière à cette fête. Il n'aimait pas, mais ne détestait pas non plus. Bien sûr comme tout les enfants, ses parents le déguisant et il passait portes à portes demander des bonbons, sans grande conviction vu son inexpressivité. Même avec des costumes qui était sensé être épeurant, costumes pour enfants on s'entend, sa marchait jamais. À l'âge de 12 ans, le bleu arrêta d'y participer.

Mais cette année, c'était tout autre. Son petit-ami, alias Aomine Daiki, eu l'excellente idée de lui trouver un costume soi disant ''parfait pour lui''. L'as lui avait, en effet, trouver quelque chose. Le fantôme refusa fermement, mais le bronzé ne voulait rien entendre et s'était inutile de continuer à négocier avec lui. Deux têtes brûlées. Mais Kuroko était du genre à céder en premier face à lui. Il ne gagnait jamais.

Il se trouvait donc en plein milieu de la rue, le soir même du 31 octobre, habillé d'un grand costume de chien, ressemblant beaucoup à un Husky. Fait comme un Kigurumi, avec un maquillage de chien sur la figure, fait avec grand soin par Momoi. Tout ça avec comme extra un jolie collier de chien autour de son cou. Avant de partir, Daiki prit plusieurs photos, et lui intima de revenir avec des bonbons pour lui. Encore une fois, le bleu soupirant en y repensant. Il ne voulait vraiment pas être là. Juste pour faire exprès en plus, plusieurs fois, des attroupements de filles l'arrêtèrent pour le prendre en photo, car il était absolument trop mignon et craquant. Bref, il avait à peine fait une dizaine de maisons. Là aussi, les bonnes vieilles dames le trouvèrent craquant, à un point tel qu'il avait eu le droit d'avoir un surplus de bonbons. Il trouvait cela un peu étrange mais en regardant son sac, il se disait que l'as serait content d'en avoir beaucoup, et il pourrait manger quelques chocolats lui aussi, ne tripant pas beaucoup sur le reste, à part les suçons.

Quelques maisons plus tard, il se retrouva sur la rue commerçante. Plus cauchemardesque que les quartiers. Car les lycéens traînaient plus là qu'ailleurs. Et c'était le cas de Kagami, pas costumer, mais là. Le bleu voulut faire le fantôme, comme il le faisait d'habitude. Mais avec se qu'il a sur le dos, impossible de passer inaperçu. D'ailleurs, le rouge l'avait repéré depuis longtemps. Il le regardait bizarrement, avec des légères rougeurs. Il détourna aussitôt le regard, faisant de n'avoir rien vu. Pour Kuroko, c'était un soulagement. Il espérait qu'il ne vienne pas le voir et son vœu fut exaucé. Il continua son chemin plus loin. Au coin d'une rue il entendit des bruits. De la musique effrayante. Il se dirigea là-bas, curieux. Il arriva finalement devant une pension, qui fut transformé en maison hantée pour l'évènement. Jamais aller dans ce genre de truc, il se décida de l'essayer. Les hôtes à l'entrée lui souhaitèrent la bienvenue de la façon le plus macabre possible.

«Bienvenue Wanko-chan~!»

Il tiqua sur son surnom donné, mais n'en fit rien. À l'intérieur, tout était bien décoré. Voyant des flèches, le fantôme-inu les suivit. Presque toutes les minutes, quelques choses ou quelqu'un essayait de l'effrayer. Sans succès, les pauvres. Il arriva enfin au bout. Là ou l'attendait un homme assis sur un trône.

«Bravo. Tu as atteint le bout, Wanko-Chan. Malheureusement tu devras affronter mes gardes du corps.»

Sur ces paroles, 2 autres personnes apparurent. L'un était en monstre hideux non identifié, l'autre en zombi, quand même bien fait, faut l'avouer. Ils s'approchèrent de Kuroko et lui lâchèrent des cris de monstre et de zombi, pour le seul but de lui faire peur et de le faire courir en criant. Encore une fois, cela ne marcha pas. Voyant que cela ne faisait aucun effet, ils recommencèrent maintes et maintes fois. L'homme sur le trône finit par pendre patience.

«C'est pas vrai, mais il a peur de rien ou quoi? Il est stoïque et droit comme un i!»

Il se leva de sa chaise et se posta devant le bleu. Il le fixa et le détailla sur toutes les coutures.

«Dit donc, Wanko-chan, quel est ton nom?»

«Kuroko.»

«Kuroko, ça ne te fait rien tout ça?»

«Non.»

Cet homme était un peu stupéfait. Il contredisait tout ce qu'il montrait. Costume mignon, corps un peu androgyne, petit. Bref, tout du petit mignon qui a peur de tout. Mais là, c'était carrément le contraire. L'homme ne savait pas quoi faire. Puis, il trouva une idée, qui était, très malicieuse.

«Changement de plan. Tu va m'aider, Kuroko-wanko-chan.»

Ce dernier ne la sentait pas, mais alors là pas du tout.

Plus tard, un groupe de 4 filles, qui tremblèrent de tout leur membre arrivèrent à leur tour à la fin du parcours.

«Bienvenue mes demoiselles. Vous avez atteint la phase finale. Le but : Délivrer ce pauvre Wanko-chan. Mais faudra passer à travers mes gardes du corps.»

Tout en disant cela, il tira sur une corde, où se trouvait au bout, et bien, le pauvre Kuroko qui s'était laissé embarquer, assis à terre comme un chien. Les filles, firent un pas en avant, mais aux dernières paroles de l'homme, sans même les voir, elles coururent en criant loin d'ici. Le bleu soupira.

«Je peux partir maintenant?»

«Oh non c'est trop amusant.»

Kuroko soupira de nouveau. Il avait vraiment envie de rentrer. Passer le reste de la soirée avec Daiki, manger des bonbons ensembles et tout ça.

«Je veux rentrer.»

«Oh pourquoi Wanko-chan?»

«Vous n'avez aucun droit de me garder.»

«Mais je fais ce que je veux mon petit Wanko.»

C'était clair, il le détestait. Sans attendre son autorisation, il dénoua lui-même la corde qui était attacher à son collier, prit son sac pleins et partit de la pièce.

«Roh~ méchant. C'est bon, l'heure de fermeture est dans 15 minutes. Tu pourrais attendre un peu. Je te raccompagnerais après.»

Kuroko s'arrêta. Il réfléchissait à sa demande. Il se retourna et lui fit un signe positif de la tête. Les dernières minutes se passèrent exactement comme avec les filles. Tous criait et courait dans tout les sens. À la fin de la soirée, tout le monde rentrèrent chez eux, complètement épuisé.

«Comme promis, je te raccompagne, petit Kuroko.»

«Arrêter de m'appeler comme ça.»

«He? Mais c'est pas drôle sinon.»

Cette homme l'énervait et l'exaspérait au plus haut point. Comment les autres faisaient pour le supporter? Bref, il se laissa raccompagner. Le chemin se fit dans le silence total.

«Merci pour le raccompagnement.»

«Pas de quoi. Passe une bonne soirée Wanko-chan.»

«Ne m'appeler pas comme ça je vous dis.»

L'homme ria puis partit en faisait un au revoir de la main. Kuroko lâcha un énorme soupire. Il l'avait épuisé. Il entra dans l'appartement de Daiki puis ferma la porte, essayant d'oublier tout ce qui s'était passé dans cette soirée. Un jour, il se vengera de l'as.


End file.
